


You're The Only One

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Brett Talbot, Catatonic Liam Dunbar, Comforting Brett Talbot, Heavy Angst, Helpful Brett Talbot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Liam Dunbar & Brett Talbot Friendship, Multi, Past Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot - Freeform, Season/Series 05, Super Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: After Hayden dies Liam can't deal with what happened with her or Scott. He takes off running from the hospital ending up at only person that he can go to. He doesn't know if they'll want to see him after everything. However, he needs to know there is one person that is still there for him.





	You're The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Got this idea and just couldn't let it go so I wrote it out. I know on the show it was Mason that Liam went to since was all one night, but changed it here.
> 
> I marked this with Major Character Death because Hayden had already died.

Liam didn't know where to go so he had just started walking, then running. He ran as fast and as far as he could until he felt like he couldn't breathe. He didn't have a place in mind, but when he stopped running he was surprised where he was at. He had only been here a handful of times since most of the time his friend, once enemy, now friend again had gone to his house. He didn't know why he had been pulled here, but he needed someone to talk to.

The night hadn't gone like he had planned at all. He had lost everything he cared about in a matter of hours and he felt lost and broken. Hayden was dead, the first girl he had loved was dead and he couldn't stop it. He had tried to make Scott turn her and almost killed his alpha in the process. He had been so angry and enraged that Scott wouldn't turn her. He had beaten Scott down and clawed at him until Mason had come in the library to tell him Hayden was dead.

Liam had watched Parrish take Hayden from his arms unable to do anything. He'd sat there crying until he got up and started running. He had wanted to get as far away as he could from what had happened. He had almost taken someone's life, his friend, his brother and he didn't know how to deal with it. Hayden had been wonderful and innocent she hadn't deserved to die. He had wanted to be there for her to protect her, but he felt like he let her down. 

Liam didn't hear anyone home, but he sat down on the porch hoping that they would be soon. He needed a friend right now and he didn't feel like he could talk to anyone in his pack. They would know what he did and look at him like he actually had killed Scott. He felt so much pain right now for what he had done. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and if he died in his sleep it would be okay. He didn't want to feel like that, but he didn't know how he could be forgiven for what he did. 

He brought his legs up putting his head down on them wrapping his arms around them as well. He let more tears fall because he couldn't hold them in. He wanted to howl until he didn't even have a voice. He closed his eyes hoping that if he went to sleep and woke up it would be a nightmare. He would be in his room or Hayden's with her and this night wouldn't have happened yet. He was trying to wish for a time travel machine or a time loop either one would work. 

~LB BL~

"Liam, wake up," Liam groaned opening his eyes blinking at the harsh light that hit his eyes. He looked around trying to figure where he was at. He barely remembered the room, but it wasn't much different from the few times he had been in it. "What in the world did you do?" Brett asked which got Liam's brain working again looking at his friend seeing the worry in his eyes. 

"She's dead, I didn't know where else to go," Liam said, "He wouldn't turn her and I just wanted him to turn her," he felt the pain in his chest again before the tears started over. He went to wipe them away but his hands were still covered in blood. "I lost it," he had gone postal worse than he had when he'd taken his lacrosse stick to the coach's car. The car had been an object; Scott was a person, his friend. 

"Well your eyes are still golden so you didn't kill anyone," Brett said before he took hold of Liam's arm pulling him to his feet. He could feel the grief and sadness coming from Liam like a Tsunami. He knew that he had been responsible for what Liam had done to the coach's car that year. He was the one that had been leading the charge when they'd taken Liam to the zoo and hit him with the lacrosse balls. He was just glad that Liam didn't kill anyone tonight if he had lost it even worse than before. 

"What are you doing?" Liam asked when Brett went for his shirt pulling it off. He really wasn't in the mood for grief sex. He wouldn't mind on another occasion to have Brett fuck him again, but he didn't want to tonight. He was too upset and Hayden had meant too much to him to have sex after she died. "I can't, I think I loved her," 

"I'm trying to get you out of these bloody clothes and to the shower," Brett said before walking Liam to the bathroom before he attempted his pants. There were claw marks on Liam's sides he was guessing was from Scott since they hadn't healed yet. Whatever had happened with Liam trying to kill Scott, the alpha had protected his self. "Not that I wouldn't mind bedding you again, but I wouldn't take advantage of you," he finished getting Liam undressed tossing the bloody clothes on the bathroom floor. 

~LB BL~

Liam didn't move once he was standing under the water spray. He couldn't even feel it because he had become numb. He barely remembered getting in the shower after Brett had stripped him. He could hear Brett's voice, but he didn’t know what he was saying. It was like he was hundreds of miles away. The water was mixing with his tears now and he was starting to feel like he wasn't going to keep his grip on reality anymore. 

Brett only took a moment to decide that Liam wasn't going to be able to shower alone. He stripped his own self down to only his boxer briefs. He gave at least one boundary to them so he would keep his own self in check. He promised his self he wouldn't violate Liam and he wouldn't. He also knew that Liam wasn't in the mind set to do anything for his self right now. Liam chocking on the water because he'd stepped under the water and it went down his nose and throat was his que. 

Liam stood there as Brett cleaned the blood off of his body letting the other werewolf help him. It was why he had come here even if he hadn't known the reason at the time. He had sought Brett out once before, but that had ended badly for both of them. He hadn't been in control then, not that he had been tonight. He also hadn't known that Brett was a werewolf or they existed either. He needed someone to hold him together right now and he'd turned the one person that had made him fall apart so badly the last time. It was the past though and they both were different. 

Once Brett had the blood off of Liam he took care to avoid the open wounds as he washed the rest of Liam's body. He took any pain Liam might feel since he couldn't sense the wounds healing. He knew it was from Liam shutting his self off at the moment. His friend wasn't just heart broken he was shattered at the moment. He took the shampoo from the rack washing the blood that was in Liam's hair as well. It had already dried and had matted Liam's hair so it took him twice before it all came out.

Once he was done he took the shower head from its base wrenching Liam clean. He avoided hitting the wounds directly with the water using his hand to try and keep the soap from going in. It wasn't an easy task, but Liam never even flinched. He would think Liam was unconscious if he wasn't still standing. He hadn't seen Liam like this before and right now he would prefer Liam taking a swing at him to this. He'd gladly be Liam's punching bag if he would at least talk to him.

Brett quickly washed his own self off since he had a few traces of the blood from transference. After he was sure it was all gone he got out of the shower first stripping the water soaked boxer briefs off before getting a towel. He dried his self off before getting Liam from the shower, doing the same to him. He walked them to his room after he bandaged the claw marks. 

He knew that if they were healing he could leave them uncovered. However, Liam wasn't letting them heal so he didn't want anything getting in the wounds. He got a clean pair of boxer briefs for his self and a pair of shorts that were loose on Liam. It had been a task getting Liam to help him, but once they were on he sat Liam back on his bed. He helped him under the covers because Liam was shaking. 

~LB BL~

"I'll be right back, Li," Brett said wishing he was able to take emotional pain too. He gave Liam's shoulder a squeeze before he left the room. He took his phone out calling his sister letting her know he wouldn't be back. The pack had been staying in the woods for the super moon, but he'd heard Liam howl. The howl had been like a wolf dying and Satomi had let him go. She knew how he had felt for Liam. 

Some part of him still had feelings for Liam, but seeing him with Hayden had stopped him from acting. It was another reason he kept his self from doing what he wanted to do with Liam. He'd thought about it after Liam had saved him from the Chimera that was part scorpion. He just hadn't gotten the nerve up to thank Liam the way he had wanted to. 

Brett got back to the room getting in his bed behind Liam putting his arm around Liam. He held him in a tight grip, but not enough to break anything. "I'm sorry," Brett said resting his head on Liam's so that Liam fit right into his body like they were meant to fit together. 

"For what?" Liam asked, it was the first words he'd spoken in over half an hour. He had finally come back to his self when Brett pulled him into his secure embrace. He had felt good there once even before they'd had sex the first time. 

"I never told you I was sorry for how I treated you. I had my own anger issues, but I shouldn't have taken them out on you. I was still learning from Satomi and I got in so much trouble for what I did to you. Lori wouldn't even talk to me for weeks either," Brett said glad that Liam was talking again. "I'm not always in control and that day I lost it bad," he sighed moving his hand over Liam's stomach brushing his thumb over his navel. 

"I almost killed Scott tonight, it's whose blood was all over me," Liam said, "You broke up with me that day and I couldn't concentrate on the game. The only thing I could think about was what I had done wrong. I didn't even know about werewolves then and you beat the shit out of me with the balls," he'd had nightmares for weeks over what had happened. "I never told, but I took my anger out on coach's car because even though I tried to hate you... I didn't want to kill you," he said back knowing that he wouldn't have been able to since Brett could have healed, but he hadn't then. 

"I was falling for you, it's stupid I know, but I am sorry. I don't need you to forgive me; it was something I still haven't forgiven myself for. I could have killed you if I'd hit you with my full force," Brett said taking in Liam's scent which was starting to change again emotionally. 

"I guess we're both in need of forgiveness," Liam said hoping that Hayden would forgive him wherever she was right now. He was hoping that she was with her parents happy because she deserved it. He wanted her to be alive and a werewolf right now, but he wasn't going to get that. "I can't get it from either of them, but I forgive you. I forgave you months ago after what happened with the benefactor thing. I just never said it out loud," Liam said taking hold of Brett's hand. 

"She would forgive you, Liam and in time Scott will too. It's hard giving it, but he will, you stopped yourself before you went too far," Brett said reassuring Liam the best way he could. "You can stay here as long as you want. I won't make you leave until you're ready to," Liam had wanted to find him tonight and he wasn't going to make him leave. He'd forced him to go once and they both had gotten hurt. Liam was already hurt in both ways, this time he wasn't the cause of the pain, but he felt it too. 

"Thanks, I don't deserve it, but thank you," Liam said before closing his eyes wishing for so many things right now. "You're the only person I got right now and I didn't even know if you'd even help me." he knew he'd work things out with Mason, but right now he couldn't even think about that. He'd seen the look his best friend gave him after he'd shown up. Mason had never seen him lose control that badly. He hadn't even seen the coach's car when he'd done it because he had said he knew it wasn't his fault. 

"I promise you I won't turn you out again Liam," Brett said listening to Liam's heart slowing down. "Sleep, we'll deal with it tomorrow, I got your back," he didn't know if Liam had heard the last part, but he'd tell it to him until he knew he meant it. 

Liam wasn't going to get over Hayden over night that much he knew. He would wait until Liam's heart healed in time before he showed him how much he wanted him back. Even though he said he didn't need Liam to forgive him, he really had wanted it. He'd hated his self so much for hurting Liam the way he had. He hadn't pieced him back together then; he'd destroyed him so much so that he'd made Liam explode. He'd piece him back together now though even if it meant just as a friend for now. 

Brett closed his eyes keeping his hold on Liam as tight as he dared without hurting him. He wanted Liam to know he was safe when he woke up. He wanted to kick the ass of ever who had gotten to Liam so badly that he'd lost it. If he knew who they were and Liam didn't need him right now he'd go after them.

He wanted to find them and do worse than he'd done to Liam at the zoo. It scared him slightly because he tried to stay in control. He wasn't perfect what he'd done to Liam proved that, but he still tried. He gave into sleep listening to Liam's heart beating in time with his own. They had tomorrow like he said to deal with the aftermath. 

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the ones who have left reviews and kudos so far on my stories. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
